


You Will Not Rise Above

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin reassures Arthur after a conversation with Uther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Not Rise Above

Arthur had been acting out of sorts lately. Merlin didn’t know what had got into him, but he was moping about something.

After three days of Arthur staring into space and largely ignoring him, Merlin finally demanded, “What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Arthur replied listlessly.

“That’s a lie, and you and I both know it. So what is it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Arthur growled.

Merlin drummed his fingers on the wall, trying to think of a way to get through to him. “Arthur. Please. You’re miserable.”

“It’s stupid,” Arthur muttered.

“Tell me anyway.”

Merlin thought Arthur wasn’t going to answer, but at last he said, “It’s my father.”

“Your father?” Merlin repeated, puzzled.

“It’s just….nothing I do is _good_ enough for him! I’m the heir to the throne and I’m a disappointment!” Arthur slumped in his chair, putting his head in his hands.

Merlin frowned. He’d known Arthur and Uther’s relationship was fraught, but something must have happened to exacerbate it. “So why are you upset now? Specifically, I mean?”

“He told me I don’t have what it takes to be king,” Arthur muttered.

Merlin’s brows rose incredulously, and he moved over to the table. He took hold of Arthur’s arms, pulling him to stand. “Arthur. Listen to me. You’ll be a great king. Better than your father.”

“But how do you _know?_ ”

Merlin sighed and put his arms around Arthur. “I know.”

Arthur stiffened. Merlin wondered if he’d ever been hugged before. Certainly Uther wouldn’t hug him, and he didn’t think anyone else would have the courage.

After a long moment, Arthur relaxed against him, resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder. After an even longer moment, his hands came up cautiously to rest on Merlin’s back, not hugging him, just resting there. Merlin tightened his hold and kept holding him until Arthur shifted slightly.

“You’ll be a great king,” he repeated, loosening his arms, and Arthur nodded against his neck.


End file.
